A Collection of Multiple Drabbles
by hane.no.yuki
Summary: Drabbles from different manga, anime and video games, including FullMetal Alchemist, DNAngel, Legend of Zelda: Four Swords , Ouran high school host club, Final Fantasy XII and Anima. Most are OCXvarious pairings, with one TamaXHaru
1. It Hurts

**"It hurts." Russell said.**

**I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"**

**"This feeling in my chest... it hurts like hell when you're around." He muttered, clutching at his heart.**

**A wave of pain tore through me, and tears threatened to leak from my eyes. "I-I'm sorry."**

**He turned around. "What for?" He asked.**

**"I hurt you..." I said. "I'm sorry."**

**Russell just chuckled. "You don't get it, do you?" he said. He walked over, calmly laid his hand over mine, and pressed his forehead against my own. "When you really care about someone, it hurts you. But that person makes it all worthwhile." He said.**

**I stared into his pale blue eyes, so close to my own hazel ones. "Russell..."**

**"I love this feeling..." He said. "I love you."**


	2. Angel

She called him her angel.

He was her light in the dark, her eyes when she couldn't see, the part of her that was missing for so long, her missing piece. He protected her, and she loved him more than anything.

She called him her angel.

He was hers. She was his. He was there for her, through thick and thin, and he always would be. She loved him with all her heart, and even if he broke it, she would still love him with all the little shattered pieces.

She called him her angel.

She wore a little angel-shaped necklace every day to remind her of him. She always fiddled with it, just so she could make sure it was still there, and she hadn't lost it. She was afraid that if she lost it, she'd lose him, too.

She called him her angel.

She never thought she'd mean it literally.


	3. Beautiful Disaster

He's beautiful.

He flirts with all the girls at school, shamelessly so. Except me. I'm invisible. He see right through me, and I don't know why. Who, you ask? Dark Mousy, who else?

He's hot.

All his shameless flirting typically ends with a slap to the face, and an agitated female walking the opposite direction. I'm the only who ever asks if he's okay. In response, he usually just pats my head and smiles, then walks off.

He's sexy.

No, he's DAMN sexy.

But , God, why does he have to KNOW it?!


	4. Crazy

I see you come, I watch you go

I saw him, everyday, walk into the classroom, relaxed, calm, and cheerily wave at me, smiling sweetly, almost lovingly in my direction. He always left the same way, with that smile.

You never seem to leave me, though.

We pass each other in the hall every day, sometimes brushing into each other, but he still shoots me that sweet smile that sends my heart reeling.

So is this love? Or Hate? We'll see, you're makin' me crazy.

What can I say? He just drives me crazy, the way he makes my heart flutter and my stomach do backflips, just with a smile. It's just…

…crazy.


	5. Deadly

Vio gazed on in awe, shrouded by the shadows of the bushes, as the mysterious girl began to spin musically, rhythmically, dancingly, her hands crossed gracefully over her head. Her feet crossed, one over the other in a beautiful dance. She spun, slowly at first, but quickly gained speed, faster, faster, until she was just a blur.

A glint of light reflected into Vio's eyes as she whipped out a handful of throwing knives. Quickly, accurately, she flung the knives into the center of the targets posted around the clearing, spinning all the while. Then, as quickly as she had whipped out the knives, she stopped spinning and stood, not winded, nor phased, in the center of the clearing, each knife lodged directly in the center of each target.

It was then Vio knew: She was beautiful. She was deadly.


	6. Everything

Husky frowned. He hated girls, with a passion. So couldn't he get stop thinking about this one? What made her so different from all the other girls in the world, what made _her_so different? What did this one girl matter to him?

Husky's eyes widened in realization as the answer entered his thoughts, flashed through his mind.

Everything.


	7. Nobody

"No!" I cried, pushing him away. "NO!"

He gazed at me, a confused look painted on his beautiful face. "Why…?"

"Because you don't love me… you CAN'T!" I sobbed. "You can't!"

"Why not?!" He argued. "What's wrong with being in love with you!?"

"Because…" I croaked. "Nobody could love someone…anyone…as… as different as I am!"

He stared at me, wide eyed, before walking over to me and grabbing me by both my forearms, pulling me into a gentle, yet firm embrace.

"I guess that makes me nobody, then." He whispered.

"Dark…"


	8. Seven Minutes with Suoh

"Haru-Chan~!" Hunny sang. "Guess who YOU got?"

"Oh, no…" I muttered. "PLEASE don't tell me…"

"Tamaki!" the twins sang.

I practically fainted. "WHY did I agree to play this game?"

"You didn't," Kyouya pointed. "We made you."

"Thanks for that." I grunted.

"Aw, Haruhi, it's not THAT bad!" Kyouya smirked.

I sighed. He was right. I COULD'VE gotten him. "Alright, sempai, let's get it over with." I said, dragging the blonde "King" into the tiny, enclosed space.

"Uh… Haruhi?" He stuttered. "What is it you want to do in here?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh… okay…" He sounded saddened. "Haruhi… whatifItoldyouthatIloveyou?!" He blundered loudly. "I mean… I understand if you don't feel the same…"

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Who said I didn't?"


	9. The Reason

They were complete opposites. She was fire, he was ice.

She hated him, detested him. The way he flirted with literally ALL the girls (Except her) and stole their hearts, then left them, teary-eyed, to go find another victim enraged her. She had no idea why he did it, and if she knew the reason, she'd think differently. Despite her resentment, though, she knew she couldn't live with out him, The Phantom Thief, Dark.

He was madly in love with her. He sat outside her window every night, just watching her sleep. He knew she hated him, and that knowledge hurt him, but he watched her anyways. She was the reason he left all those girls, to catch her eye. He wanted her. But he knew she hated him, and thought she would never return his feelings.

They were exact opposites, but in the end, they wanted the same thing: the love of the other.


	10. Treasure

**Ulquiorra X OC**

He said she was ugly, but he knew she was beautiful.

He called her stupid, dumb, a complete dumbass, but knew she was brillitant, she had outsmarted him on more than one occasion.

He says he hates her, that he can't stand her, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, he felt the exact opposite of hatred for her.

He called her trash, but she was his treasure.


	11. Unprepared

He had said it.

While we were laying there, relaxed, engulfed in each others' presence, breathing in each others' sweet, comforting scent, he had leaned over, his breath tickling, dancing against my ear, and slowly, lovingly whispered : "I love you."

He had said it, and I was totally unprepared.


	12. Evil Angel

**Hold it together,**

**Birds of a feather, **

**Nothing belies in crooked wings**

She was like a broken angel. She glowed with a light that burned intensely into his soul, she shone brighter than the sun, and yet, she was so lost, so alone; so sad. Kanda didn't understand how something so beautiful and fragile could be so quiet and broken.

But in her silence, she screamed for his help

**I have the answer,**

**spreading the cancer,**

**You are the faith inside me**

In a sense, she was his innocence; not like Mugen, not a weapon, but… his purity, his light. She could sense his discomfort, his anger, his everything, and immediately fix it, she was almost like a doctor for his rarely-shown emotions.

**No,**

**Don't,**

**Leave me to die here,**

**Help me survive here **

**Alone,**

**Don't**

**Remember,**

**remember….**

He lay on the ground, panting heavily, blood pouring out of the wound in his side. It would heal, he knew, but she was still worried out of her mind. As soon as the enemy was dead for sure, she raced out faster then she knew she could and slid to his side, tearing skin and flesh off her bare knees. It hurt, but she didn't care.

The only thing that mattered was him.

**Put me to sleep, Evil Angel,**

**Open your wings, Evil Angel,**

**Oh,**

**Fly over me, Evil Angel,**

**Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?**


	13. Let Go

**Drink up, baby doll  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'cause it's all going off without you.**

"Lavi, where are you going?!" She cried.

"I can't do this one…" he muttered."Sorry. You and Allen are on your own this time. I promise, though, I'll be there next time." He said, turning to walk away.

"B-but Lavi!" She called after him. It was too late, he was already out of sight. "You promised that last time…"

**  
Excuse me, too busy...you're writing your tragedy,  
these mishaps,  
you bubble wrap,  
when you've no idea what you're like**

He sighed, hanging his head and gazing emptily at the floor. He had almost let her fall, he had almost let her die. It was his fault, and he was the only one to blame. He sighed again and buried his face in his hand. A warm hand fell on his shoulder, and he made a quick assumption, he was probably right anyways, he WAS the Bookman's Junior, after all.

"I almost let her go, Allen. She could've died…"

"But you didn't." said a feminine voice. "And she's right here for you."

Definitely NOT Allen.

****

So (let go)let go, mm jump in  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for?  
It's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown.

She sobbed violently into his shoulder, her entire body shaking from her falling tears. She couldn't take it anymore, she had finally broken, and the only thing there to let it all fall into was a person; a certain Bookman Junior.

He wasn't supposed to feel emotion, he wasn't allowed, but he couldn't ignore her sobs, he couldn't ignore her tears or her pain. Not anymore. He rested his head on hers and let his hand fall on the back of her head, calming her broken heart, easing her shattered soul. Maybe,, just once, things really WOULD be okay…

**  
So (let go)yeah, let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here.  
It's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**


	14. You Raise Me Up

You Raise Me Up

**When I am down, and oh, my soul so weary**

**When troubles come, and my heart burdened be**

She hung her head, slowly taking in the information bestowed her. He had left on another mission, not very dangerous, but very tedious and time-consuming. He would be three months, at the least.

She was new in the Black Order, and Allen was her only friend. She recently learned that just days after she had left her home, her parents had fallen ill and died. He was the shoulder she cried into, and so he would always be the friend she needed.

But she had lost him for three months. It almost felt like being grounded.

**Then I am still, and wait here in the silence**

**Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

She spent the whole three months waiting for him. That three months turned into four, then four and a half, and she still waited. Finally, after five months of waiting, she sat, alone, in the cafeteria, and a familiar white head walked through the door. As soon as she spotted it out of the corner of her eyes, he was on the ground, tackled in a flying hug. He was surprised at first, then he laughed and hugged her back. She walked with him to the window, waited as he ordered his enormous meal, then sat with him and immediately began asking him questions about the trip.

"I missed you." She finally said.

It took him by surprise, and he stared at her for a moment of stunned silence, before smiling widely.

"I missed you too."

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas.**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders.**

**You raise me up, to more than I can be.**


End file.
